


Ar Lath Ma, Solas

by puddles3535



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Dreams, Blood, Corypheus - Freeform, DA - Freeform, DA:I - Freeform, Dalish, Death, Elf, Elven, Elven Translation, F/M, Fade, Fade Love, Lyrium, Mage, Magic, Nightmare, Original Character(s), Red Templar - Freeform, Red Templars, Rift, Short Story, Spoilers, The Fade, Translation, Virren, after you beat the game, f/m - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddles3535/pseuds/puddles3535
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Virren ended Corypheus, she is still haunted by horrible nightmares and a broken heart. The Inquisitor has to be strong, but she is only has so much fight left in her.<br/>*A short love Fanfic.... We all love us some more Solas. Some of the dialogue will be in Elven. I tried my best with this, so if you see big mistakes, just let me know. Translation will be in the end notes *</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Child's Play

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loved ones. What's cooking good looking. So this is just a short little thing I have been wanting to write ever since I beat DA:I the first time, but I failed at Solas's story when I ( Spoiler ) let the Wardens stay. So I went after Cullen, who actually has a really cute love story.  
> I really wanted more and I knew that Solas's love story would end weird seeing as the ending of the game is weird as well. I was so right and that made me so mad and sad and just asdfghjkl. So here is a cute little fix to help us. Because I have no idea when the next DA games is coming out, and honesty that would not matter because you play as a different person in every game.  
> If you see spell/grammar errors let me know. And don't be a fucking dick about it.  
> Some of the dialogue will be in Elven. I tried my best with this, so if you see a big mistake, just let me know. Translation will be in the notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation*  
> Vin, emma vhenan= Yes my heart

I wake up with a hard gasp and light beads of sweat running down my neck. It takes me too long to realizes that I am in my room at Skyhold. A light glow from the fire place lite the room just the right amount. I was sure that I had been screaming in my sleep because my throat felt like it was on fire. I take fast breaths to try and collect myself, knowing that someone will be running up the stairs to make sure I was okay, but I could not hold back the tears that begged for freedom. I fell back into my sea of pillows and brought my knees to my chest. I knew I was at my home, but I have never felt so out of place in my life. I have known only three homes in my existence. I lost my clan, and Haven; I had a bad feeling that Skyhold was too, slipping away.  
I heard the door open and light footsteps climb the stairs to my chamber. My back was toward the entrance, so I had no idea who was going to see me in my desperate state. A warm hand rested on my shoulder and gave me a tight squeeze. I bit my bottom lip, trying to hold in the whimper. Andreste Name! I am their Inquisitor. I has to stop this foolish act. I needed to be strong... I just had no muscle left. 

“What has out fearless fighter on the edge of tears?” A melodic, smooth, deep voice asked me.

“I am a mage, Varric,” I replied in a small voice.

“Minor detail,” He said and laughed.

I cracked a small smile. “You would be a bad writer if you left out the 'minor details'”

“I don't know if that was a complement or an insult, but thank you, my old friend.”

I sighed, “What are you doing up so late.”

“Bull, Sera and I were playing Wicked Grace, I heard a scream… are you, um, alright.”

“Just a bad dream.” 

“I am really happy I don't have to deal with that."

“I am really happy that you don't have to deal with this...” I said.

“It's that bad?”

I just moved my head up and down slowly, knowing that if I talk too much I would chock on my own sadness.

“Was it about Corypheus?”

I swallowed, “Kind of.”

It has been a month since I went face to face with Corypheus and sealed the door to the fade. Yes, there are still many breaches out there, and sadly, I am the only one that can close them. New ones seem to be discovered ever week. But it's impossible for new ones to be opening… I have ended Corypheus... for good this time. There is no way I can be in the Storm Coast and the Western Approach at the same time. So I have to pick. Pick between who I want to make wait, as demons engulf the people there. 

“Care to talk about it?”

“I….,” I chocked. “I don't think so.”

“Was it also about him?” 

I started to breathe slowly, “Who?”

“Don't play dumb, we both know you are too smart ....” He said. I turned around and faced Varric. He has a hard understanding but sympathetic face. “I think it's a waste to think about him, even in a dream or not, he left us...you… Never said why or even goodbye.”

“There must be a reason behind his actions!” I said.

“Reason or not, that was a dick move.”

“But...but”

“But nothing, the fact you have to defend him means he meant something MORE to you than anyone else here…

I blinked. “More?”

“We all knew you two were something a little MORE than friends… And he still left you… without giving any reason… so he is on my shit list.” 

“Varric, you act as if he is the enemy.”

“Well, he is defiantly not our friend.”

“He joined the Inquisition to stop Corypheus, he has been stopped, no other objectives that held him here.”

“Maybe no other objective, but you are here.” Varric said, “It's not right for someone to come in, change your life, and leave.”

I looked away from Varric; he was making me angry, but everything he said was true. 

~~~

“Are you sure you don't want to play a round with us.” Varric offered, “Might help you get things off your mind.” 

“No, I should get some sleep, I have a lot to do tomorrow.”

“You stopped the bad guy, isn't time for you to relax.”

I smiled lightly, “You would think.”

“Well, if you need anything just scream… But this time, I am sending up Bull.” He said and lightly laughed.

“I am sure I will be fine,” I said. “Sorry, you had to come to my rescue.”

“Hey, you saved my world. It's the lest I could do.”

“Thank you, Varric...” I paused and looked down. “Really. Thank you.”

Varric sighed, “I wanna say it will get easier, but that is for child's play. You will learn to think about it less and less every day.”

I quickly push a tear away from my cheeks, and forced a smile, “One day at a time.”

Varric nodded and started walking down my stairs. “One day at a time, even for the Inquisitor.” 

I waited for him to leave my sight and before I closed the door. I slowly locked the door and walked back to my bed. I climbed back in and curled into a small ball. This time I let the tears come. It felt so good not have to keep them in. I don't want anyone to see me like this… I HAVE to be strong. But I have never felt so weak in my life. Why do I hurt so much? Is this what comes with love? I don't want it and I never asked for it! 

~~~

I slammed my staff hard on the ground and large orbs of ice flew around me, stopping the rage demon from getting closer to surrounding me. I saw Bull's hammer fall hard on the demon and it shattered all over the place. I smiled up at him and did the same to me. I felt a sharp pain and a terror demon was at my feet lifting Bull and I off the ground. It turned to Bull and shrieked closed to his face. I hurried to get off the ground to help him, but he said.

“I got this boss, go help the others.” 

I hesitated, but when I turned around I saw that Cassie was in front of Vivienne body, she was not moving. I fade stepped through the desire demon that was attempting to kill Cassie. It frozen and I hit it has hard as I could with my staff. It broke it two large pieces and evaporated back into the rift. We felt more overwhelmed then normal and the rift was not even close to being ready to close. I took a deep breath and turned quickly to Vivienne. I was about to attempting to revive her, but the spell did not work. I leaded down to feel for a pulse… nothing. I looked around for Dorian, hoping that he would be able to help. He was no where to be found.

“I don't know if we can hold much longer, Inquisitor.”

I chocked back my tears, “Seeker, do you think we should retreat?”

“I think it would be best if --” He words were cut short. I turned to face her to see a large blade throw her chest, lifting her off the ground. I let out a scream, and backed away. I huge Red Templar was behind the blade… Red Templar?!?!?! I cast chain lighting and the Red Templar flings Cassie off of his sword. Her body is flung through the air and ends up knock Varric over. I could here him call out “Seeker? Cassandra… Cassandra?!” as I faced the Red Templar. What I could not see was the army of deformed Templars running in form over the hill. I was in a face to face battle with the Huge Red Templar that had killed Cassie. I was down to my last healing potion when he fell and I was completely out of Lyrium potion. I fell to my knees and saw that I had a large gash on my ribs, I did not know if was wise to take the last healing potion. I saw a rage Demon crawl out of the ground; I still had to close the rift. I took a deep breath and walked to the center of the rift casting a barrier around me. I lifted my hand to close it, but I could see from the coroner of my eyes Templars and demons all came running after me. I spun my staff around and used what little will I had left to summon another rift. I hurried out of the green radius and watched as it vacuumed everything in its path. I watched every second, waiting for the right moment to close that rift and stop the carnage. I raised my hand and focused all my energy in my arm, them my hand, then on to the mark. The mark that burned my fate. I curled my fingers as if I would crushed the rift then ripped it out of the air as it closed. I fell back to my knees and let out a cry of pain. 

“Inquisitor, are you alright?” I heard from next to me. I turned to see Solas hurry up to me, helping my off the ground. I wrapped my arms around him and held on for a long time. His lips pressed lightly on my forehead and I let tears fall from my eyes. I missed him, even though he was right in front of me. He went to hand me a healing potion but I pushed it away.

“Give it to someone else that needs it more then I do.”

Solas let out a sigh and meekly said, “There is no one else.”

My head snapped up, “What… No….I…. That is impossible.” 

I turn to around to see all my friends dead. I felt like I was drowning in the blood of all my loved ones. I started to tremble and could no longer find air. Before I even had time to let out my sorrow I heard a horrible crack and grunt. I slowly turned to see Solas in the hand of Corypheus. He had literally crack him in half, then throw him away like a rag doll. I let out a scream and stumbled away.

“You are DEAD! GONE! I ENDED YOU...”

He let out a loud laugh, “You honestly think you could beat me. You are a mistake, mortal.”

The waved my head back and forth, “No. No this… This is not real. I have won… I killed you” I said to myself. “Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.”

“Even if you wake up, I will be here tomorrow night, and the night after that, and the night after that, and even the night after that.” He said and the picked me by my throat. I could feel the air leave my body. “And if I am here, every night, killing you and your precious friends, then who really won in the end.” 

I tried my hardest to scream and fight but I could not beat his raw strength. He threw me down on the ground. I let it a big gulp of sweet breath and it was stolen from me when he kick me in the belly. I started to choke on a warm fluid that ran down my throat; by the bitter, metallic taste, I assumed that it was my own blood. I was flipped over on my back to see Corypheus in my face. He crack a wicked smile and lifted his hands to strike me. Everything happened do fast and it was over quick. For a split second, it felt like I was falling. 

I wake up with a hard gasp and light beads of sweat running down my neck. It takes me too long to realizes that I am in my room at Skyhold. A light glow from the fire place lite the room just the right amount. A figure was was staring at the small flames. I squinted hard to see who it was, and then it hit me harder then Corypheus ever could.

“No…..Solas” I whispered. 

His head snapped up toward me and I could feel his warm smile, “Vin, emma vhenan.”


	2. Fade Away with Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything the Virren wanted has popped into her rooms. Will she fight her fears and give in to the man she knows will always have her heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Translation*  
> Ma lath= My love  
> ar lathem ma= I loved you  
> Emma vhenan= My heart  
> Ir abelas= I am sorry  
> Ma nua em= You hurt me  
> Ar lath ma= I love you

I reached for the lantern next to me and added some oil to light the room. I blinked several times thinking that he would disappear at any second. For a long time, I could not move, or breath, or anything... It took everything I had in me to do something. After what felt like forever I slowly got out of the bed and walked over to him. I could feel the cold stone floor under my bare feet and the air was still. He looked at me right in the eye; a sea of blues and greens washed over me. His face was soft as if he almost looked tired. Once I got close enough to touch him I lifted my hand and lightly touched his chest. I could feel his beating heart underneath of his tunic. He lifted his hand to my cheek to catch a falling tear.  
I could no longer hold myself back. I threw my arms around him the way a child does when they see their father. He held on to me and gave me a tight squeeze. Squinting my eyes really tight, I pulled away from him slowly. When I saw him smile, I could have died right then and there. He opened his mouth to say something.

“Virren, I don't--” he was cut off by my flat palm slapping hard on the check. He drew back a bit and slightly moved his jaw. He took a step back and held his hands up. “I deserved that.”

I took in a deep breath and clenched my fist, speaking through my teeth, “Oh, you deserve that and so much more.”

“I did not come her to fight you.”

I started to walk the length of the room, “Then why are you here.”

“Ma lath…” He started. I stopped in my tracks and stepped closer to him. I was shaking with anger and I could feel the warm tears fall down my face. 

“Don't speak words of love to me.” I said and crossed my arm, looking down at the ground. "Ar lathem ma.”

He lifted up my chin so that I was looking at him, my eyes darted away from him. But he still found away to make eye contact with me. I could feel him suck me in by the second. “You don't know how much I have missed you.

“I think I have some idea.” I said trying to avoid his eyes once again but he was like a drug. 

“Emma vhenan” he whispered to me. It took all my power for me to keep my knees from buckling from under me. I had to chock back the large rock in the back of my throat just to speak.

“Stop that...” I said. Lightly pushing his hand away from my chin. He smiled lightly.

“Ir abelas.” He said and moved closer to me, “I am so sorry. Please, my dear, believe me.” The only thing that kept his body away from mine was my crossed arms. He placed his hand on my check and I could not help to lean into it. I closed my eyes to take in the moment, for a second I was happy, but once I felt his lips softly brush mine, a horrid pain ran through my chest. I pushed him off of me.

“NO… YOU DON'T GET TO DO THAT… NO SOLAS.” I snapped. He was a bit taken back by my words. The anger that was in me was happy that he was in pain, but the lonely part of me that still loved him more than life itself wanted to run up, hug him, kiss him… forgive him. I sat down on the edge of my bed and started to weep.  
I did not hear him walk over to me, but his hand was on my shoulder. I pushed him off but he continued to try and sooth me. I started to push him away, but he fought with me. I started to hit his chest and he tried his best to hold me back. He grabbed my wrist and held onto them, pulling into him. He was physically stronger than I was, so I stopped trying to free myself from his hold. I really did not want him to let go of me. I cried for what felt like forever loops of tears and me moaning into him. He did not protest, nor did if feel like he was getting sick of my sorrows.  
Once I felt like I had run myself dry, I just rested my head on him. He had released my arms so that he could hold me. I started to sit up slowly and looked at his face. What I saw shocked me. His eyes were red and he had light streams of wetness going down him face. He too was crying. 

“I am so sorry,” he whispered.

“Why?” I insisted, my voice hardly louder than a mouse. “Why did you leave when you knew I wanted to talk to you about us… about everything… you left right when I wanted you most.”

He pushed away any remaining tears on my face with his thumb, “I… I can't tell you why… But I am here now. Please, just share this moment with me.”

“You are asking me to forget all the pain I have felt this past month?” I asked, “Do you know what I have been through?”

“I wish I could take away everything wrong in your life… Virren, you are unlike any other living being I have met. In all my years, I have never known a person that makes me happy to be awake.”

“But. You. Left...”

He looked down, “Someday, I hope you can understand....”

“HELP me understand!” I pleaded.

He stood up and walked back over to the fireplace. “You deserve better than me… I was so selfish.”

I walked up to him, “Yes you were selfish. But not for the reasons you think.” He looked up at me, “I FELL for you and you left me with no warning! I have not heard from you in months. I had no idea if you were dead or worse. The only time I saw you was in the horrible nightmares I have and--” 

When I paused he looked at me with confusion. I started back up away from him, struggling to find my breath. “What? What's wrong?” He asked but I just squeezed my eyes tight. 

“You… are...” I started to cry again. “You are not even real. this is a dream.”

“Virren… I-”

I looked up at him, “Are we in the Fade?...” His shoulders fell, “Solas. Are we in the Fade?

He nodded his head up and down slowly. “Yes. But that does not mean that any of this is less real.”

“Why are you here?” I spat, “Why, now?”

He sighed. “You WANT me here. I can feel your pull over me every time I close my eyes. The terror you feel at night haunt me too. I want to make those go away… Replace you nightmares with dreams.”

“By all that is holy,” I said to myself. The room was quite for a moment. He looked like he wanted to say something but could not find that words. I had NO words. I did not want to send him away, but I did not want to wake up and have my heart me devoured once again.  
I looked up at him and saw that he was staring deep into the fire. It felt like a lifetime since I had seen his face. The best way to describe what I feel is like when you are half asleep and you feel like you are falling. You jump wide awake with terror, but still blissfully tired. Loving Solas is a blissful terror. 

“Ma nua em,” I said.

He nodded. “I know...I never wanted to hurt you. I-”

“But…,” I walked up to him

He waited for my answer. I grabbed his hand and intertwined my fingers into his. I single tear fell from his closed eyes. “Ar lath ma.”

When he opened his eyes, I could see the flames from the fireplace flick. I slowly lifted my hand to his check a pushed away the tear. I led in slowly kissed where it had fallen. I stayed there for a couple seconds, just trying my best to keep this moment for the rest of my life. I pulled slowly from his face just to pulled back in, almost being attached by his lips. Solas warped his free hand around my waist and pulled me close, almost off the ground. I drank him up as quickly as I could; I did not know when it was going to wake up. He let go of my hand so he could support my head because I had to stand on my tip toes just to reach his lips. Both of his hand back it on my waste, I wrapping my arms around his neck, and he lifted me up, surprisingly, with ease. He walked over to my bed, laid me down slowly. He stood above me for a moment and looked down at me. Like he was remembering a moment of his own.  
He leads down on to me, using his arm up to keep a little space. He kissed me lightly and then pulled back. I looked into his eyes and knew what he was asking. I nodded in approve. He bent back down to me to kiss me, this time closing the space. He placed his hands on my hips and started pulling my up to the center of the bed. I could feel my night tonic start to rise and he quickly got rid of it to my surprise. I could feel his hands everywhere as once, I could not control my breathing, and it felt like the room was ten times hotter. His lips moved to my cheeks and jaw line and tops of shoulders. In between kisses and called me sweet names. “My love.” “My heart.” “My Dream.” I found it hard to keep still.  
When he looked up at me I must have looked as scared as I felt. “Emma vhenan, are you okay?”

I looked at him and nodded fast. “I am fine.”

He squinted and looked at me closely. “Have you….”

I shook my head no, “I really had no reason to before I met you.”

“We don't have-”

“No!” I said and lead into to him, peppering his neck with small kisses and nibble, “Don't stop.”

TO BE CONTINUED…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please tell me if you see a mistake.  
> Also, I have been in a really big writing and reading mood. Once I am done with the other chapter in my other fanfic, I am open to request.  
> kik- puddles3535  
> email-puddles3535@gmail.com
> 
> Thank you, I love you all.
> 
> Puddles out~


	3. A Night of First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to post this.

My body quivered under his. I the cold air from the open window and the heat from our bodies caused a sensation that I have never felt before. I hurried to remove his clothes, but my hands were frigidity. He sat up a bit and grabbed my arms. He lifted them over my head… He stood up started to remove his clothes. I watched as the clothing started to fall and I saw more and more of him. I fell in love with Solas because of his heart, and wisdom. He was so intelligent that it was almost intimidating being around him… Now that his lean pale body was standing in front of me, I could not help but gasp. He was very slim and his skin hugged all the right muscles. I could not help but look down at his manhood; I could feel the fire burn in my stomach and my checks were filled with blood.  
He watches me for what felt like forever. My mind was racing and I could feel myself start to draw back in. I used my hands to start to cover myself, but he moves so quickly. 

“No… Please. Like me look upon your beauty just a bit more,” He said as he rested a hand on my thigh. I shiver under his touch. Solas lightly runs his hands up and down my legs, on my hips, tracing my ribs. The burn inside me is almost too much to stand anymore. I close my eyes and focus on his long fingers that played with my body. I let out a sigh and started to finally relax under his touch. This did not last long because an overwhelming amount of pleasure was sent threw me. My eyes shot open and a loud shriek left my mouth. I covered my mouth as he worked magic with his mouth. My hips buck up toward him. I look down and saw his head between my leg; this image was extremely erotic. He lifted my legs over his shoulder and brought me closer to him. I grabbed on one of the many furs and balled my fist. I let out a moan as the world around me started to fade and I could hear Solas laugh on to me. Even his cool breath caused me to twitch. My eyes started to grow a bit heavy, but I knew that we were nowhere near done for the night. He climbs up between my legs, like a wild wolf, hunting his prey. 

“You are intoxicating,” He said to me as he kissed my chest. 

I let out a little laugh and move my arms around his neck, when our eyes meet, I was almost scared. There was a deep fire in the eye of the forest. He was burning with desire and passion. I lifted my left leg so that there was NO shape between us. I could feel his growth on my stomach and it made it flop. He arched back a bit and teased with my entrance. I held my breath, but with extreme determination, I made the first move.  
As he slowly slid into me, I could feel my walls stretch; my mind told me to run from the pain, but my body wanted more. His eye never left mine and this reassured me. He pressed slowly and with easy, not wanting to hurt me. I could feel him come close to breaking me. I felt a pressure and I was not sure if it was pleasure or pain. Once he was fully in my I let out a light cry, but it was subdued by my moan. He did not go too fast, but I could tell that he wanted to reach climax himself. The pain started to slow and it was replaced by outrages indulgence. She extends her body out so he gets all of her. Solas's breath becomes rough; grabbing a large piece of hair he tugs at my head. I tilt my head back and he bites, hard, on my neck. I scream out in glory, and he grunts into my neck. The bed started to make a low creaking sound, and I was sure that all of Skyhold could hear us. Did I care? No.  
I could feel my whole body start to tingle once again and I never wanted it to stop. Running my nails down his back I could feel his perfect skin rise with bumps. He squeezed my hip and let out on hard thrust and we both let out a deep moan. I slightly felt the warm liquid run through me. Solas lightly laid on my best and buried his head in on of the pillowed. Our breathing was out of order and out bodies stuck together with a thin layer of sweat. We stayed like this until out breathing was back to normal. He led up, using and elbow as a prop. I kissed him softly and sweetly; he sucked on my bottom lip.

“How are you, emma vhenan,” he asks me as he swiftly jumped out of me. I felt a slight tingle of pain but tried to ignore it. I turned on my side and looked at him, my dark red hair draping my body. 

“I am in awe of you...” 

He let out a small laugh, “Oh. Well, thank you dear. But I meant, are you in any pain.”

“Nothing I can't handle.”

He ran a finger down my arm and then back up, catching strained of hair, “What did it feel like… for you. I hope pleasurable.” 

“Yes,” I said. “I could never image a feeling like that… It reminded me a bit of that battle I was in, during out battle Hinterlands, when the mage shocked me”

Solas's brow fell, “You nearly lost your life during that battle. If bedding with me feels like that, I am sorry.”

I rolled my eyes, “No the battle, just the shocking part. Being electrocuted without the pain.”

“I see,” He said cocking his head to the side.

“Is it always like this.”

He shakes his head no, “No. It's not always like this,” When he paused, I grew fearful that he was going to explain how I will get better with practice. “It's always amazing when you care deeply for someone. But I have never slept with someone I truly loved… till now.”

I could feel my eyes water, “It's a night of first for all of us...”

He kissed my forehead and warped his arm around me. I snuggled into his chest and found myself at home for the first time in almost over a month. I felt him drape a fur over my body covering us. I started to slip away listening to the sound of Solas's heart beat. I would gently jerk myself awake everyone couple minutes. 

“Dara to haman,” He complained. 

“Din,” I replied.

He sighed, “You have not had a full night's rest in weeks. You need the sleep”

“But...” I pulled him closer, “You won't be here in the morning.”

I could feel his heart skip a bit, and my chest started to tighten. “I…. I promise that this is not the last time you will see me.”

I could feel pain and anger grow, “Do you blame me for not trusting you words.”

“Din,” He said. “But it's true. I will be back.”

“I want to believe you.”

“Please.” He said. “Just give me a chance.”

“Okay...” I said. 

He sighed. “Ar lath ma, Virren.”

“Ar lath ma, Solas.” Was the last thing I said, as I slipped into slumber.

~

When I woke the next morning, I was a bit confused. The sun was in a higher spot than normal. I… slept in? The flash of last night's dreams flew at me with full force. I jumped up and looked around the room. It was just how I left it, everything was the same as if he was not here. I was still clothed in my night wear, the bed was huge and empty. I could feel the overbearing about of pain start to form again.  
I was about to submerge into the depression again, but then I heard a crow land on my desk. I flew my head up and looked at it, tied to it's left foot was a small note. I never had letters delivered to my room. Getting up I walked over to the bird, for as creepy as these creatures were, I felt calm near it. I quickly snatched the note from its foot and the crow flew off. I unrolled that parchment and it read.

“Sule ar ame i'na sal, emma vhenan” 

I held the paper to my heart… 

~The End~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emma vhenan = my heart  
> Dara to haman = go to bed  
> Din = no  
> Ar lath ma= I love you  
> ~  
> sule ar ame i'na sal = until I am with you again...

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you all thought! I also have the perfect song to go with this fic.   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aT4FFpgQBPI  
> Trust me. It fits so well.
> 
> Well, thank you for reading.  
> I love you guys so so much
> 
> Puddles Out~


End file.
